If I Only Knew
by bluemoon6
Summary: Sometimes things are not as they seemed. Will the discovery of the truth change everything or make things worse? Sequel to Just One Drop. Chapter 7 now updated!
1. The Worst Thing To Do

Hi! Well, you see, we actually continued our story (as promised, ever dared to doubt us????? Ashamed, ashamed.. ) and.. for those who didn't read our first story- Just One Drop, we will put a little reminder so you will be able to understand what this is all about: Well- surprisingly, Voldemort (also known as Voldi) fell in love with a girl named TIB (Ivy) and.. she's in his side now ( we're the happy end type, what can you do, kill us? But that won't be smart, considering the fact that then you will not know the end of the story but. that's not the point) and she comes to Dumbeldore (dumby, yeah, we know, we really "sympathize" the guy. ) , which for general knowledge his her father from a little affair with Lily Potter, and it's generally all about love potion.. And of course there are also accidents (the word Wormtail tells u something?). If you really didn't understood yet what we're babbling at- just go and read it!  
  
TIB: I have joined him.  
  
Dumby: You sure you have made the right choice?  
  
TIB: I'm sure. Surer than I was in my entire life.  
  
Dumby: Think about it carefully, Ivy. Would you really be able to look at yourself when this all over? Will you accept yourself with the knowledge that you killed someone? That you had taken life?  
  
TIB: Why won't I?  
  
Dumby: Then, I guess I have something to tell you. . .  
  
(From behind, a figure appeared- ta ta ta tam, it's Voldemort. Gee, he looks mad..)  
  
TIB: Tom, I didn't see you coming.  
  
Voldi: That's probably because I wasn't using the door- what's the point in surprising someone if he can hear you?  
  
Dumby: But.. It's safe here! No one can come into Hogwarts.  
  
TIB: And how exactly you think I came in? Just crawled under a rock and waited the gate to open? Pe-le-ze.  
  
Dumby (ignores her, how rude!) : So, did you want something?  
  
Voldi: Can't a man pop into an old neighborhood (it's a school!!), say Hi and kill everybody nowadays?  
  
TIB: Oh, cut the "hello" 's you two, why did you come?  
  
Voldi: Actually, I was just wandering the same thing about YOU.  
  
TIB: I. came to visit my father, told him "bye" and that's it. Time to go. Bye.  
  
Voldi: Father?????  
  
TIB: Em.. Oops?  
  
Dumby: I AM her father.  
  
TIB: Yeah, yeah, I know it, you know it, we ALL know it. Shut up!  
  
Dumby: That's not the way elderly should be treated!  
  
TIB: Oh, did I hurt your feeling father? I'm sooo sorry. My heart just limps with compassion.( in case u didn't understand, this was said sarcastically, don't get any ideas.)  
  
Voldi: You promised!  
  
TIB: Don't be so dramatic, Tom (doing the hand thing here), I only came o say goodbye. Nothing less and definitely nothing more. Be sure of that. No need to crusade me. Now, can we PLEASE go?  
  
Dumby: You don't have to go yet, Ivy, there are things that must be told.  
  
TIB: Well. . go on. . .  
  
Dumby: Things in private.  
  
Voldi: I can take a hint when I see one. Unfortunately, I forgot my glasses and therefore can't see it. Oops.  
  
TIB: Tom, please go.  
  
Voldi: And I thought you hated this guy and didn't want any connection with him.  
  
TIB: I do, I mean don't, but he wants to say something and it won't take long.  
  
Voldi: Do you even understand what you are doing?  
  
TIB: Saying goodbye to my father?  
  
Vokdi: No! This is far more than that! You're disobeying me!  
  
TIB: I never swore to obey you blindly.  
  
Voldi: Then what is the mark which burning on your hand?  
  
TIB: That's the symbol of my loyalty to you. But it was never meant to mean that I'll be disloyal to myself.  
  
Dumby: as much this is enormously fun to hear you love- birds fighting, there is a things which I really need to tell u.  
  
V + T: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Voldi's too annoyed and he vanished with a loud "poof".  
  
TIB: Thanks a lot, FATHER. (And then she disappeared too)  
  
Meanwhile somewhere.  
  
A lonely letter was placed on a bookshelf stained with tears. It was the letter that changed everything:  
  
Dear hermione,  
I can't keep the secret inside me anymore. I'm sorry about the day when I insulted you when truly I was happy to see familiar face. I discovered the most shocking news about my life. I was never a single child. I have a sister named Ivy. My mother cheated my father almost 27 years ago with Dumbledore. She's really nice, though, and I can't really blame her for what my mother had done, although she claims to love Voldemort. I'm still too shocked to write you a proper letter, so I hope you understood anyway.  
Bye  
Harry  
  
Just a little before the darkness closed any possible sight, you could see a tiny beetle standing on it and hurrying to jump through the window. It had no special markings, but if you looked close enough the stains around her eyes were shaped in a very familiar shape. Only one beetle, one woman had these marks. Rita Skitter.  
  
A bit later, in Rita Skitter's office.  
  
Rita's happy. Rita's smiling.  
  
With a 'poof' voldi show up.  
  
Rita: You're alive!!!  
  
Voldi : You don't have to look so disappointed.  
  
Rita: Who said I was?  
  
Voldi: Me. I came to propose you an offer. Listen..  
  
And they talked about things that you shouldn't know about (yet. Or never, depends on our mood on the next chapters).They finished talking. And then, with a sudden movement, something came out from a hidden spot in Voldi's cloak. It was his wand, and it was meant to kill. (ta ta ta tam).  
  
Voldi: Abada Kadab. . .  
  
Hermione pushed the door and came in in that exact moment. The moment of death. Without a second hesitation to realize the situation she was in, she jumped and pushed Rita away.  
  
Voldi: ra!  
  
Rita: No! What are you doing??!!  
  
Hermione took the blast instead of Rita. Hemaione felt her last breath slipping away, making everything blacken. Despair controlled her doomed body a moment before she closed her eyes forever. Hermione Granger, fifth student of Hogwart of Witchcraft and Wizerdry, died.  
  
The end (just of this chapter- relax!) 


	2. Discoveries

Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
DISCOVERIES  
  
At Voldi's place:  
  
TIB's walking angrily toward Tom.  
  
TIB: So this is how this is going to be? You will ignore me for the rest of your life? You will have to speak to me sooner or later. I'm still a Death- Eater.  
  
Voldi: Now that's where you're wrong. I can continue do whatever I want. And besides, after what you have done I'm not sure you deserve to be called a Death-Eater anymore.  
  
TIB: Oh, please, I didn't betrayed you, I just. . .. did what I thought is the best. You can't just kick me out!  
  
Voldi: Fine, so I'll do what's the best too. And for the record- of course I can.  
  
TIB: The Lord Voldemort in action, be aware!  
  
Voldi: You should be aware because.... .  
  
TIB: Don't tell me, you will kill me? Who are you trying to kid? If you really wanted to do this you would have done it already.  
  
Voldi: So what do you think the snake which lies over there is doing here?  
  
TIB: Entertaining you?  
  
Voldi: Close.  
  
TIB: Look, it's not like I don't think you are over-reacting here, but I just HAD to do it. Can't you understand?  
  
Voldi: You know something, No, I can't understand. I foolishly thought that you meant what you said in your oath, apparently, it covered just the aspects you wanted it to cover.  
  
TIB: Can you stop being bitter for something like a second and hear me out?  
  
Voldi: Here, I'm hearing. What's your excuse? And just to let you know, it better be good.  
  
TIB: I just wanted to say one last goodbye to the man I discovered only recently was my father. I never had a REAL father, and somehow the thought that I do now, didn't let me be with you completely. I just wanted to move on with my life. Now I can. I'm sorry.  
  
Voldi: Apology accepted.  
  
They kiss (All together:awwwwwww)  
  
At Hogwarts:  
  
The flags of the houses fled down to the memorial of Hermione Granger, the student who was murdered by the greatest wizard in the world- Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry: Why did she have to die?  
  
Ron: Yeah! From whom we're supposed to copy now?  
  
Ginny: Ron! Show some respect!  
  
Ron: I am showing respect. I didn't say anything about how much I cared about her.  
  
Harry: . . . You did.  
  
Ron: Oh, right.  
  
Harry: I will never forget her.  
  
Ron & Harry: I will avenge her!  
  
Harry: Not you, I will!  
  
Ron: No! I will!  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
At the Malfoys':  
  
A bell rings.  
  
Lucius( Draco's dad) : Narcissa, we have g- ue- ue- sts.  
  
Narcissa's opening the door.  
  
Lucius: The Dark Lord and his. . . . lady. How delightful.  
  
Narcissa: Please, come in. Would you like something to drink?  
  
She's serving cabbage and banana wine.  
  
Everyone: Cheers!  
  
The table: Yammi.( They have a talking table. They're rich! So they don't have anything better to spend their money on.. )  
  
Voldi & Lucius are going to speak in another room on BUSINESS.  
  
Narcissa and TIB, on the other hand, are talking about much more important things.  
  
TIB: So, how are you?  
  
N: ( Narcissa) terrific. Draco's such a wonderful boy. What about yours?  
  
TIB: I'm fine.  
  
N: No, I was talking about your incoming treasure.  
  
TIB: MY WHAT?  
  
N: your baby.  
  
TIB: I don't have one. I don't have any at all.  
  
N: You mean. . . you don't know?  
  
TIB: Alright, game time's over. What are you talking about?  
  
N: You're pregnant. Don't tell me you haven't felt weird lately.  
  
TIB: I thought that Wormtail's cooking skills were the cause of my nausea.  
  
N: ( Blushing ) So when was the last time you two were. . . you know. ..  
  
TIB: None of your business (blushing).  
  
N: So I take it this morning. So you can't know how old your baby is. . . .  
  
TIB: OH GOD!  
  
Night.  
  
TIB's sleeping. Everything is foggy (she's dreaming).  
  
Dumby: Hello, my child.  
  
TIB: What are you doing here? Get out from my dream!  
  
Dumby: This isn't a dream Ivy. . . .  
  
TIB: I went to sleep and I didn't wake up yet. I think that's normally called A DREAM.  
  
Dumby: This isn't a normal dream. Everything you are going to hear and see is true. Facts.  
  
TIB:. . . . And now exclusively only on our channel, the biggest looser ever, the big D.  
  
Dumby: Dracula?  
  
TIB: No. Dumb. . . ledore. . . . is show in. . . .  
  
Dumby: A dream.  
  
TIB: Right. In a dream. And this is, of course, the reality.  
  
Dumby: Makes sense.  
  
TIB: Whatever. Can I go back to my beauty sleep now?  
  
Dumby: Only after you'll hear what I came to tell you.  
  
TIB: Fine. Shoot.  
  
Dumby: Shoot? I don't. . . . I didn't pass my gun license!  
  
TIB: That's an expression.  
  
Dumby: I know. I knew that.  
  
TIB: Now, stop babbling and tell me already.  
  
Dumby: Well, I guess there is no point to postpone it. Ivy, your whole life is a well- structural lie. A deadly one. 


	3. You Only See What Your Eyes Want To See

You Only See What Your Eyes Want To See  
  
TIB: Yeah, I know already.  
  
Dumby: You. . . .you know? Who told you?  
  
TIB: You.  
  
Dumby: I. . . .I told you?  
  
TIB: Yeah! You're my father.  
  
Dumby: Oh, no, not. . . .I mean. . . .You were always a complicated child, weren't you?  
  
TIB: Who else would know but me?  
  
Dumby: There is another thing you have to know about your life.  
  
TIB: You're not my father?  
  
Dumby: Ivy, sit down and let me explain.  
  
TIB: I can't see a chair.  
  
Dumby: Oh, right.  
  
Waves his wand. A chair appears.  
  
TIB: All this trouble just for me? Awww. I still think I prefer to stand.  
  
Dumby: You better sit.  
  
TIB: Fine. Sitting. Happy?  
  
Dumby: Thrilled.  
  
TIB: Now, what do you want?  
  
Dumby: Oh, right. Well, first of all you have to know that this is something that isn't easy to tell.  
  
TIB: Yeah. (Doing 'Get-on- with- it' wave.)  
  
Dumby: Well. . . . Well. . . .Well. . . .  
  
TIB: Well?  
  
Dumby: Well. Things are well.  
  
TIB: So why I'm here?  
  
Dumby: Because they aren't.  
  
TIB: That's comforting. I think.  
  
Dumby: Do you remember the last time we met?  
  
TIB: How could I ever forget.  
  
Dumby: You remember what you told me?  
  
TIB: Which part?  
  
Dumby: The end.  
  
TIB: Oh, that. That I joined Voldemort.  
  
Dumby: Yes. And that you have no problem with killing.  
  
TIB: True.  
  
Dumby: Then. . . .You are on the wrong side.  
  
TIB: Huh?  
  
Dumby: My theory of life is not what was presented to you by everyone.  
  
TIB: So what is it?  
  
Dumby: My purpose is not to save lives. It's to take them. (Smiles evilly)  
  
(Evil giggle from us.)  
  
TIB: So. . . what are you saying?  
  
Dumby: Do you remember the Prewetts?  
  
TIB: The ones that my love killed? Yeah, what about them?  
  
Dumby: Your "love" didn't kill them. I DID.  
  
TIB: Is that an April first joke or something?  
  
Dumby: No. This is the reality. The truth nobody dared to tell you before.  
  
TIB: And. . . . You just were nice and told me that. Why?  
  
(Dramatic music)  
  
Dumby: Because you swore you were on my side.  
  
TIB: (Total shook)You are lying!! I have sworn I'm loyal to Voldemort!!  
  
Dumby shows her his arm. There is a sign in his flesh. THE SIGN.  
  
TIB: No! This is impossible!!!!  
  
Dumby: This is the truth, Ivy. You can't deny it.  
  
TIB: Of course I can! None of this is true You are playing a sick game on me or something!  
  
Dumby: No, child. This is the purest truth. I know how you feel. Like the world just betrayed you and mixed up wrong and right. . .  
  
TIB: Don't presume to know how I feel! You don't have a single clue.  
  
Dumby: Of course I know how you feel .That was exactly how I felt when I found out the first time what people really thought about me. As a weak wimp who's afraid to kill and babbles about freedom and world peace. What am I? A stupid teenager model who thinks those are the top desires of the world? Hell, no.  
  
TIB: At least you are right in one thing. But. . . then what about me?  
  
Dumby: You have my blood in your veins. That's why you were drove to the evil you thought Voldemort represented. It was just an illusion. You were always at MY side.  
  
TIB: NO! I'm still dreaming. It's a nightmare. Let me go! In a minute I will wake up and everything will be the same as it was! Let me OUT!!!  
  
Dumby: I will let you go. But it will not change anything. This is true, my child. You were lied to and now for the first time you hear the truth. From now on, nothing will be as it was. And remember- You Swore to Obey ME!  
  
TIB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
She wakes up.  
  
TIB: OOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voldy: Ivy, are you all right?  
  
TIB: Yes. No. Nightmare. Dumbledore. Kill. No. Bye.  
  
Voldi: (smiling). That's nice  
  
TIB: No! He said that. . . . That I swore to be on his side.  
  
Voldi: (In a strange voice) What else did he tell you?  
  
TIB: That he's killing people.  
  
Voldi lowers his head to his chest with a sigh.  
  
TIB: (Fear in her voice) So it's true?!  
  
Voldi: Part of it.  
  
TIB: (her fear's growing) Which part?  
  
Voldi: The killing part. He was always very committed to God. He made people meet him sooner than they should have.  
  
TIB: But. . . . He's good. You're bad. I'm bad. The end!  
  
Voldi: Look. . . .  
  
TIB: NO! I told you THE END- I don't want to hear this anymore. I need some fresh air.  
  
Goes out.  
  
After a while:  
  
TIB's inhaling the fresh air, letting it cool her down. Thinking about it won't make everything go away. She has to face it, she has to realize how the truth will influence her, and if she wants it to change her. She's imagining Tom's loving eyes as she walks in the hall, expecting every moment to see his familiar face. When she sees it, it wasn't as she expected it to be.  
  
She's seeing the thing she never thought she will have to witness. Even with the darkness from inside the room she is able to see her love's figure clear. Far too clear. And she sees who was beside him.  
  
She sees her love's kissing another woman.  
  
He was cheating her.  
  
In rage she's running outside, her tears blinding her.  
  
TIB: (Whispering) How could YOU?????  
  
She's running as fast as she can from the place which tormented her soul. She doesn't even feel the distance that she passes, doesn't see the night falling over the hills and never feels the cool air. The only thing she can think of was him. And the woman who was beside him. With tears still falling down her cheeks, she's reaching her safety. Her forest. The one place she knows she will be able to disappear in and never come out. She doesn't want to come back anymore. There was nobody to come back to. But instead of the heart- warming welcome she expected from her mammal friends, she saw a human form. And there was no mistake to know whom this was.  
  
Dumby: I know why you're here.  
  
TIB: How could he?? (Still crying)  
  
Dumby: He betrayed a lot of people before, what makes you think you're special?  
  
TIB: (Crying louder) I AM special!! He LOVES me!!!!!!  
  
Dumby: It's not true and you know it. He loves someone else.  
  
TIB: Shut up! Just go away and leave me alone!  
  
Dumby: You can join me, Ivy. You know you want to. Your sign is calling you.  
  
TIB can't see anything, like someone all of a sudden closed all the lights. But maybe it was true- the discovery of the fakeness of her life closed her light. Her love. As her unbelieving lips cried over and over the same painful line "How could he?", her eyes are closing to any other hurt she may be witness to and let the darkness sweep her. 


	4. The Other Side

We just wanted to say big thanks to everyone who was kind enough to review us! We could have never made it this far without you!  
  
Also, we would like to take a minute break to say another HUGE thanks to Kerry Leprechaun, our Beta. Thanks!  
  
And now to the story. . .  
  
THE OTHER SIDE  
  
Morning.  
  
TIB's finding out she's at Hogwarts.  
  
TIB: How did I get here?  
  
Dumby: Good morning, Ivy. Slept well?  
  
TIB: What do you think?  
  
Dumby: That it was great. So, have you thought about my offer?  
  
TIB: I just woke up! When exactly had I had the TIME to think about it?  
  
Dumby: During breakfast. (There is a table full of food beside her).  
  
TIB: You are asking me to make the most important decision of my life in 10 minutes?  
  
Dumby: Fine, so how much time do you need?  
  
TIB: What about. . . never?  
  
Dumby: This is not a game, Ivy. You were sworn to me, it's that simple. Now you have only 2 choices- either to respect your oath or to die.  
  
TIB: Gee, that's a lot of options. Each one is better than the other.  
  
Dumby: You have until tomorrow.  
  
With these words, he's leaving the room.  
  
TIB: Oh, great. Now what I'm supposed to do?  
  
Shpulolaiga (house elf) : Eat.  
  
TIB: Not in the mood.  
  
Shpulolaiga: Shame (doing tut-tut toward the food), good food go wasted.  
  
TIB: you can have it if you want.  
  
Shpulolaiga: Really??? Thank you soo much! I can't believe you are the one Master said that.  
  
TIB: Said what?  
  
Shpulolaiga: Bad, Shpulolaiga, Bad! (Knocking his head in the wall).  
  
TIB: Please, don't do that!  
  
Shpulolaiga: You're so kind to poor Shpulolaiga.  
  
TIB: O.K., knock it off. What did he say?  
  
Shpulolaiga: But I caaaaaaan't!! (Whining).  
  
TIB: I promise I won't tell anybody.  
  
Shpulolaiga: Oh, alright then.only because you were so nice, and compassionate and charming and.  
  
TIB: Fine, fine. I'm Miss Universe. What did he say?  
  
Shpulolaiga: He.He.He said.that you have killed Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's father.  
  
TIB: (Opens mouth, saying nothing. Got the picture!)  
  
Shpulolaiga: I never should have told you! What will happen to me now? (Etc.)  
  
TIB (Thinking): I killed a man! And not just a man- my true love's father. (Who by the way betrayed me). He will never forgive me. I'll never forgive myself! So, where would I go now? I can't go to my forest and just wave my wand and forget (but that doesn't mean I don't want to). And I can't go back to my love. And Dumbledore.I wouldn't even DREAM to consider HIS offer, But what if it's true? What if I REALLY am at his side? I don't want to die although I'm sure he won't do it. But you can't know anything about this man. What the hell I'm going to do?  
  
Shpulolaiga: Don't you worry, pretty miss, I'll help you.  
  
TIB: And how exactly you are going to do that? (Doubtfully)  
  
Shpulolaiga: I have contacts (really proud at himself, the little thing. . .)  
  
TIB: I have contacts TOO, and from experience- they don't help.  
  
Shpulolaiga: (sad face) But I want to help  
  
TIB: yeah, well, you can't!  
  
Shpulolaiga: But I can help! I can bring you another breakfast!  
  
TIB: Not really hungry, but if it shuts you up. . . on another consideration , are you bringing Dumbledore food? (Dangerous spark in her eyes.)  
  
Shpulolaiga: Well. . . I'm just a house elf here; the kitchen elves are the one who are responsible for the food.  
  
TIB: Well, thanks for trying.  
  
Shpulolaiga leaves.  
  
EVENING  
  
Dumby: So, have you decided?  
  
TIB: That's it? No hello's, hi's or even hurray or something?  
  
Dumby: Yes, that's it. What have you decided?  
  
TIB: Hmmmm. . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .  
  
Dumby: (yelling) CAN'T YOU JUST DECIDE??? (Plucking hair)  
  
TIB: Really, as in facts of life, aren't you supposed to be bald? I mean, really really bald? As in no- hair- left bald?  
  
Dumby: I'm not that old. Just. . .. 150 years old. Perfectly normal age. My great- grandfather, now he lived until the revolution of. . .  
  
TIB: please, spare me the history.  
  
Dumby: oh, ok. Where were we? (Taking angry position again) What have you decided?  
  
TIB: What about . . . whatever.  
  
Dumby: (hoping) As a YES whatever?  
  
TIB: As. . . Whatever! Come on, don't tell me you don't know the meaning of the word "whatever"! You are the principle of a school! Or something like that. . ..  
  
Dumby: Spare me, what have you decided? And no playing, please.  
  
TIB: Tell me again what I will possibly gain from being at your side?  
  
Dumby: are you stalling?  
  
TIB: No, pure curiosity, honest!  
  
Dumby: if it's that way. . . well . .. The ultimate balance between death and life, gaining knowledge beyond your wildest dreams. . . And of course, a chance to be with your family.  
  
T: it doesn't include Potter for any chance, right?  
  
D: (mumbling something that can be consider as No or Yes, depends how good is your hearing)  
  
T: (seeing that it isn't leading anywhere) never mind.  
  
D: Exactly, got any more questions?  
  
TIB: What do I have to do as. . .in. . .your side?  
  
**** ( Dumby: Nothing.  
  
TIB: Then what's the point of being at your side?  
  
Dumby: There isn't any.  
  
TIB: So I can just run away and be with my love forever.  
  
Dumby: Sure, why not? It'll be good for the rating.  
  
And now in the 'real' life.)****  
  
Dumby: You have to obey me.  
  
TIB: 'Obey me'? That's the best you came up with? What am I, a schoolgirl who has to raise her hand to go to the bathroom?  
  
Dumby: So, em. . . .just do what I'll say and that's it?  
  
TIB: And if you'll tell me to jump off a bridge?  
  
Dumby: Then you'll do it.  
  
TIB: (Dramatically crying) I thought you were my dad!  
  
Dumby: I am your da. . . .father.  
  
TIB: Which father will want his daughter to jump from a bridge?  
  
Dumby: I didn't. . . I. . .  
  
TIB: Zip it!  
  
Dumby: My. . . .Store's open (in his pants, for those who hadn't understood)?  
  
TIB: No. Your mouth.  
  
Dumby: So, you still didn't answer me.  
  
TIB: Didn't you mention something about me always being on your side?  
  
Dumby: Em. . . .Yes, so?  
  
TIB: So here's your answer.  
  
Dumby: I'm glad you have made the right choice. Wait for instructions.  
  
TIB: That's' it? No balloons? No party until the morning? Nothing?  
  
Dumby: (Scornfully) You'll get your BALLOONS in your joining ceremony.  
  
TIB: (Sarcastically) I'll be waiting anxiously for this.  
  
Dumby: Good night.  
  
The light is closed magically.  
  
(Meanwhile, at Voldi's place)  
  
Tonks: (To Voldi, obviously) Hello The -One -Who -Stands -Near- The - Door - Now - And - Looks - Very- Miserable.  
  
Voldi: Also known as THE Lord Voldemort. Pleasure.  
  
Tonks: I'm Tonks.  
  
Voldi: Yeah, Yeah, I know. Dumbledore's nosy, right?  
  
Tonks: (Regretfully) Yes.  
  
Voldi: Yeah?  
  
Tonks: I came to see you.  
  
Voldi: Now you saw me. I'll send you a post card. Piss off.  
  
Tonks: I came to talk.  
  
Voldi: You talked, end of show.  
  
Tonks: But it's really really important. Hear me out.  
  
Voldi: Fine. Find yourself an air bag .  
  
Tonks: (hesitating) Is the purple one ok?  
  
(Voldi gives her a dark look but doing a "whatever" wave).  
  
Tonks: I'll pick the green one.  
  
Voldi: (Gurgling)  
  
Tonks: Yeah. . . em. . . I came to apologize.  
  
Voldi: What?  
  
Tonks: I did something wrong to you. Terribly wrong. 


	5. Reaching Equality

Here it is- we finally published it! Sorry that we haven't updated in.. . . well . . . ages. . . but now it's here! Thanks for everybody who reviewed us so far, we really appreciate that you spent rare seconds to tell us what you think about our work and warm our hearts. Now, off the sentimental mood- the chapter:  
  
*Reaching Equality*  
  
Snape's room (in Hogwarts naturally, where else?)  
  
TIB: Hello, Professor.  
  
Snape: Do you have something important to say, daughter of Dumbledore? I'm really busy.  
  
TIB: How about. . .asking how are you and. . . saying thanks?  
  
Snape: I'm in the middle of brewing a potion here, steamy things with bubbles. I appreciate your thanks. Bye (doing a go-away wave).  
  
TIB: I know what potions are, thanks for explaining. And isn't the Kapitola potion supposed to be greener? (Adding ginger, it changes to be greener)  
  
Snape: So we have someone with brain at last. Congratulations.  
  
TIB: As the one who got A+ in potions, I guess I better be.  
  
Snape: The door's that way (pointing to the window. Oops?)  
  
TIB: That's a window (matter of factly).  
  
Snape: I know where the door is! You should know it, too! OUT!  
  
TIB: In such a hurry to kick me out, what a shame. . . .  
  
Snape: You came to the wrong person. OUT.  
  
TIB: Really? That's not what I've heard (mysteriously)  
  
Snape: I don't wanna know. OUT.  
  
TIB: I think you SHOULD want to know.  
  
Snape: Fine. What should I want to know?  
  
TIB: Who I am.  
  
Snape: A person.  
  
TIB: Only 10 points. You can get better. Try again.  
  
Snape: Annoying person?  
  
TIB: Now you have lost 3 points. . . look what you've made me do.  
  
Snape: Fine. Let's play your game. Tell me more details about your miserable pathetic unimportant life as a slimy human being.  
  
TIB: Becoming mushy, aren't we?  
  
Snape: De- ta-ils. So I can return to my work and voila.  
  
TIB: First name- that'll come later. Em. . . . status: pureblood in a . . . strange kind of way. House while at Hogwarts: (smiling) Slytherin. Nickname: you don't want to know. NEWT level courses: Muggle- Media and potions. I believe I was the only student in potions.  
  
Snape: I'm afraid you're a liar.  
  
TIB: You of all people should know I never lied to anyone.  
  
Snape: That's what YOU say.  
  
TIB: And you usually believed me.  
  
Snape: Let me explain it to you in little words so you'll understand and leave me alone: only one person ever studied potions more than she had to, and she died. I think this can be considered an obstacle in your plan.  
  
TIB: Let me explain it to YOU in little words so you will stop trying to kick me out: Ivy, me, never died.  
  
Snape: So easy, isn't it. Pretending to be someone who died, so perfect, makes you feel better, right. You should be. (disgusted)  
  
TIB: And to see your own grave, knowing that in fact you' re alive. How good it makes you feel? I am Ivy. And you are Severus Snape. And your family, son and wife, died.  
  
Snape: Th-at--- ca-n't----b-e--!  
  
TIB: Come on, do you really believe all those stupid newspapers? My body was never found.  
  
Snape: That proves nothing. Nothing what so ever. If you were alive, you would have come sooner.  
  
TIB: I'm sorry. I should have (sounds sorry).  
  
Snape: Yes, you should have.  
  
TIB: And then what? If I came back, all I would have done was to come back to the same place I was anxious to get away from. It was easier to be alone. To find out who I really am.  
  
Snape: And you found that out?  
  
TIB: Yes, and I'm not proud at what I've found.  
  
Sanpe: Then you didn't search hard enough. You should be proud. (smiles)  
  
TIB: And what am I? A daughter of a brainless man, I have a baby from a man who betrayed me, and my old professor, the only one who understood me, doesn't even recognize me. Now, in which part exactly am I supposed to be proud of?  
  
Snape: In your baby.  
  
*NIGHT*  
  
TIB as a unicorn (yeah, she's an animagus. We mentioned it already didn't we? Oh, well, we're mentioning it now) walking in the Hogwarts' lawns. She sees a snake. It changes itself to a human form.  
  
The snake (well, he's not snake now, but he was before, a second ago. Well, probably more, but. . . errrrr!) : Hello, Ivy.  
  
Unicorn: Voldemort.  
  
Voldi: We need to talk.  
  
TIB: So talk.  
  
Voldi: As. you mean now? Em ok, I can do it. Well. . . what you saw isn't really what you saw.  
  
TIB: Uh???  
  
Voldi: I will simplify. I wasn't really kissing the one you thought I was kissing.  
  
TIB: That's not. . . WHO did you kiss?  
  
Voldi: You!  
  
TIB: ME?  
  
Voldi: If it looks like you and talks like you. . . .  
  
TIB: It's a duck? (You kissed a duck?!)  
  
Voldi: No, it's Tonks.  
  
TIB: Oh. Well. . . have fun. You can continue to kiss her for all I care.  
  
Voldi: That's what I'm trying to tell you! I wasn't kissing Tonks! I mean, I was, but I kissed you!!  
  
TIB: Whatever. (Pretending to go).  
  
Voldi: Wait! She's. . Tonks is a metamorphmagus!!!!  
  
TIB: If you knew she was a metamorphmagus then why did you kiss her?  
  
Voldi: I didn't know it at the time. I thought it was you.  
  
TIB: ANOTHER person doesn't recognize me today. Men.  
  
Voldi: What do you want from me, Ivy?  
  
TIB: What do I WANT from YOU???  
  
Voldi: no? (Small voice)  
  
TIB: I WANT from you to be loyal to me. It really isn't THAT hard to ask.  
  
Voldi: You're talking with ME about being loyal? Aren't YOU the one who's in my enemy's side?  
  
TIB: That has nothing to do with what you've done.  
  
Voldi: Oh, no, this has EVERYTHING to do with what I've done. A tiny (emphasizing with his hand) moment of uncertainty, and there you go- running to join the one I hate.  
  
TIB: Hey, hey, hey, look's who's talking. If you didn't kiss that bimbo, I wouldn't have had to escape from you and find HIM.  
  
Voldi: Cut the accusations. You weren't a total angel, either.  
  
TIB: I never pretended to be one!  
  
Voldi: I never said I was perfect!  
  
TIB: So what was all that 'I'm more than human', crap you sold me?  
  
Voldi: Well, you studied media! You know how the world works. Do you really think people would have followed me with the 'I'm just human, I can make mistakes' clichés?  
  
TIB: But you never should have sold it to me.  
  
Voldi: Then, what should I have told you, huh?  
  
TIB: The truth. All I ever wanted was the truth.  
  
Voldi: And what is the truth?  
  
TIB: Who you really were.  
  
Voldi: I was always me. Never thought that finding out which side I am will make such a difference to you. I thought you loved ME, not The Dark Lord.  
  
TIB: I DO love you. Did . . .do. . DO!  
  
Voldi: You do?  
  
TIB: Of course I still do! You?  
  
Voldi: Do.  
  
TIB: Even if I ruined your plans?  
  
Voldi: What do you mean by that? (Suspicious)  
  
TIB: (lowering her head and whispering) I'm pregnant.  
  
Voldi: What?  
  
TIB: (yelling) I'm pregnant, you idiot!  
  
Voldi: You. . are?  
  
TIB: Do I really have to yell it again?  
  
Voldi: No. . . that's. . . how?  
  
TIB: Do I really have to explain this part?  
  
Voldi: oh, yeah!  
  
TIB: Well, once upon a time there was a little. . .  
  
Voldi: (irritated) Not THAT part!  
  
TIB: So which part?  
  
Voldi: Leave it.  
  
TIB: Fine by me (relieved).  
  
Voldi: So, what are we going to do?  
  
TIB: I don't know.  
  
Voldi: Do you want this baby?  
  
TIB: Do you?  
  
Voldi: Hey, I asked first!  
  
TIB: I don't know.  
  
Voldi: Well. . . I'm going to do things. . . stuff. .. do some. . . business. . . right. . .  
  
TIB: Don't leave me here!  
  
Voldi: Please, don't stay here, come home.  
  
Voldi leaves, TIB's whispering with joy : As you wish. 


	6. Merry To Marry

Another fine chapter by us.  
  
Merry to Marry  
  
It's morning. Time to wake up. (NO! to sleep...waaahhh).  
  
TIB's waking up. The first thing she sees is an envelope near the bed. She's opening it and finding a Winnie the Pooh card. Inside it there are writings:  
  
Congratulations for the birth of your son Thompson Ivy Braven. May he be on the right side. Love, Peter Pettigrew  
  
TIB: Love??? From Wormtail?? I must be still dreaming.  
  
She's getting out of her bed when groups of fairies are loitering around her. The moment they see her, they are signing for her to follow them.  
  
She's doing it.  
  
She's walking and walking and walking (enough of that) and walking (couldn't resist!). She's in a beautiful forest when one of the fairies is bumping in a large vine ( Are there vines in a forest? Oh well. . . ).  
  
Meanwhile, TIB's continuing to walk.  
  
Then, the most unexpected thing happens: she stops.  
  
Out of nowhere, she was suddenly aware of the magically creation of a river crossing the forset. In the middle of it there's an island and a path of flying ducks that lead her to the welcoming embrace of her loved one.  
  
When they're breaking their hug, Tom is on his knees  
  
TIB: Are you doing what I think you doing?  
  
Voldi: Eh. . . Yes.  
  
TIB: Oh, continue then.  
  
Voldi: From the first time you've killed me. . .  
  
TIB: Tried to kill you.  
  
Voldi: . . .Tried to kill me, I knew you're the one with whom I want to spend eternity.  
  
TIB: But I thought the whole "I'm the bad guy who wants eternal life" was faked.  
  
Voldi: Please, focus, I'm trying to do something here.  
  
TIB: Sorry, I'll shut up.  
  
Voldi: Forgiven. Where was I?  
  
TIB: I don't exactly know but something in the middle of proposing. Do it already.  
  
Voldi: Right . . .Marriage. You know what's marriage, right?  
  
TIB: N. . . Yes. Get on with it!  
  
Voldi: So. . . Will you?  
  
TIB: Will I?  
  
Voldi: Yeah?  
  
TIB: Marry you?  
  
Voldi: Yeah.  
  
TIB: Yes.  
  
~Hallelujah!!~  
  
TIB: Haven't you forgotten something?  
  
Voldi: Oh, the ring. The ring? Where is the ring? The ring!  
  
TIB: No, you didn't. . . don't tell me you forgot the ring!?  
  
(Us: The ring? The one ring? But it was destroyed. The ring was destroyed! Oh. . . not that one. Fine, continue.)  
  
Voldi: Of course I didn't! Here is the ring (showing her a shiny little box).  
  
TIB's opening it with anxiety.  
  
TIB: There's nothing in it.  
  
Voldi: Is that important?  
  
TIB: Well. . . I love you. I'll marry you. Forget the ring. Just kiss me.  
  
They're kissing.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Much much later, like in few days later, like a month later or. .. just. .. later.  
  
Draco Malfoy: Crabbe, here you are!  
  
Crabbe and Goyle: (simultaneously) Yes.  
  
Draco: Why aren't you preparing your present to the wedding?  
  
Crabbe: (stupidly) Wedding?  
  
Goyle: Your wedding? You never told us you're getting married.  
  
Draco: (to himself: why do I even bother??) No. I'm not getting married. It's the wedding of The Dark Lord and the Mudblood.  
  
Goyle: Who?  
  
Draco: What's- her- name. . you know her. . . TIB.  
  
Crabbe & Goyle: Ohhhhhh.  
  
Draco: My dad is going to give them out sneezing germicide that our aunt gave us last summer. It's a little rusty but Mom says that they should find it useful with the mouse they're keeping there.  
  
Goyle: Aren't germicides killing insects?  
  
Draco: (impatiently) Your point?  
  
Goyle: Warmtail's a mouse.  
  
Draco: so?  
  
Crab: germicide won't kill it.  
  
Draco: it's not meant to kill him, idiot. It's for his bedbugs.  
  
Goyle: oh, right. Is he still there?  
  
Draco: Yeah. They refuse to get rid of the rat.  
  
Goyle: Ok. And he is going to be their best man?  
  
Draco: No! Snape is. But Mom is the bridesmaid.  
  
Goyle: And when will he wedding be?  
  
Crabbe: Goyle! He told us the date many times!  
  
Goyle: Oh right. . What was it?  
  
Crabbe: (scratching his head) I don't know.  
  
Draco: Oh, you idiots. It's in 20 days.  
  
Crabbe: So soon?  
  
*Not far away there is someone who hears them talking. Someone who wasn't supposed to hear any of it. Nevertheless, he did.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile. . ..  
  
In the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry: We must do something.  
  
Ron: About what?  
  
Harry: You know about what! About killing Voldemort, of course! He killed Hermione, remember?  
  
Ron: You think I can forget? Even if I wanted to, you keep telling me every minute of the day, EVERYDAY.  
  
Harry: She's dead. I'm not just going to forget it. Besides, he killed Sirius, my godfather, too! He killed Cedric. And my parents! He killed lots of innocent people, Ron, he must be stopped.  
  
Ron: And we're the ones who can stop him? Bunch of adult wizards couldn't do a damn thing so how are we going to make a difference?  
  
Harry: Of course we are. Don't forget that I'm Harry Potter. I beat him once, how hard can it be to do it again?  
  
Ron: You're right. But. . when, how and where are we going to do it?  
  
Harry: Ron! Don't be petty. We will just wave our wands and he will be dead. How hard can it possibly be?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Not far away, at Hogwarts, Dumby's office  
  
Shpulolaiga: Congratulations Master Dumbledore!  
  
Dumby: It's not my birthday.  
  
Shpu: Your daughter is getting married!  
  
Dumby: Ivy? She's getting married? To the scumbag?  
  
Shpu: No scum in my bag, master Dumbeldore. I've cleaned it last week.  
  
Dumby: Who told you that?  
  
Shpu: I . . .kind of. . . mistakenly. . .eavesdropped.  
  
Dumby: To whom Shpulolaiga?  
  
Shpu: Bad Shpulolaiga. . .poor Shpulolaiga. . .heard voices he didn't need to hear. Shpulolaiga is a good house elf, he went to clean as he was supposed to, master, when three boys (One boy and two gorillas?) talked. I just HAD to listen, master. Bad Shpulolaiga bad (knocking his hands on his head).  
  
Dumby: Relax Shpulolaiga. . .you've done nothing wrong. Now, please tell me who those kids were?  
  
Shpu: The young Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were the ones who sneak-snoked.  
  
Dumby: They did, didn't they . . . what else did they talk about?  
  
Shpu: No! Shpulolaiga is a good house elf! He will never listen to what young masters talked. . . (Shamefully) but he did.  
  
Dumby: . . .?  
  
Sphu: They talked about presents, master. And best man. And. . .  
  
Dumby: best man?  
  
Sphu: Yes. Professor Severus Snape's going to be their best man. I think it is kind of him.  
  
Dumby: Kind indeed. When will that. . occasion take place, did they say?  
  
Spuh: More 20 days. But no one said anything about where.  
  
Dumby: Don't you worry about it, Shpulolaiga, they probably simply. . . forgot. . Thank you. Off you go.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
20 days later  
  
It's almost sunset. Just before the end of the most amazing day you can ever imagine, a group of wizards and witches are standing on a high mountain, behind it stretched a silver lake, so peaceful, so beautiful. All over the place there are all the kinds of animals you can ever think of. They are waiting for their lady. And for the master. The dark lord is riding toward them on a unicorn together with his best man, Severus Snape. They are walking slowly on the path that is covered with blue and red roses. When they finally arrive to the end of it, a magical music is heard (a wedding march) while two eagles were flying across the sky. And there she was, a beautiful lady. Her chestnut hair falls on her magnificent dress, hiding the scar in shape of T on her back. She has a spark in her eyes, like Dumbeldore's eyes. The material of her dress is unique, it wore the color which is the observer's favorite color. At the other side of the long path, there's a man waiting for her. Her true love. Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  
A snake (an animagus): Dearly beloved wizards and witches. We've gathered here in this day of blessings, magic, old and new friends, and above all, love. You can't define what love is. If you never felt it, you will never know. But I'm not going to lecture you about love. Because these two people who stand here are waiting, waiting to join their two souls and make them as one. The broom . . .er. . . groom. . .may now speak or forever hold his peace.  
  
Voldemort (Tom, whatever): Ivy, from the first time I laid my eyes on you, I felt it. I just knew that someday we will be together. And somehow heaven led you to me for a lifetime, so we shall be together to cherish each other and love like we've never been separated our entire life. We are bound, Ivy, by more than just this ring. We are bound by the soul, so we will never be broken nor forced to be apart. All the ages of the world won't be enough for me to be with you and to serve you, but I'll try. I'll try because the other way is not being with you. And that equals death.  
  
A snake: Ivy.  
  
Ivy: Tom, when you are near me, I feel like I'm in a wonderful dream. You brought color and painted my life with colors. I thought that if I open my eyes to the reality, it would be all gone. But here I am today, standing next to you, surrounded with my friends on the most wonderful day I can think of. I am going to make my dream come true. And I love you.  
  
With a magical wind TIB's and Voldy's hands are being lifted and tied up with a green rope.  
  
A snake: Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, take this witch, Thompson Ivy Braven, to be your lawful wife in good health and sickness, poverty and wealth, with or without magic as long as you shall live?  
  
Voldemort: I do.  
  
A snake: The same goes to you, Ivy. Do you?  
  
Ivy: I do.  
  
A snake: I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may....  
  
They're already kissing.  
  
There's a noise, Harry and Ron are interrupting the wedding, running like crazy (like they were ever sane, right . . ) and screaming "STOP THE WEDDING!"  
  
All the faces are turning to them, TIB and Voldi are breaking their kiss.  
  
Voldi: (annoyed) What are you doing here, stupid children?  
  
Harry: We came here to make sure you will not kill any more innocent souls. No more.  
  
Voldi: Really? And you will do it how?  
  
Harry: I'm not afraid of you. I have a wand!  
  
Draco Malfo: Experliarmus.  
  
Voldi: Oh, that one?  
  
Harry (is ready to fight and presenting fists) : I have those (he meant the fists. . yeah, they will be helpful.)  
  
Voldi: Let me and this pretty woman here finish kissing and then I'll deal with you, ok?  
  
Harry: (shouting) You married him??  
  
Ron: How could you?  
  
Harry:(to Ron) You don't even know her!  
  
Ron: Who cares, she's hot. Besides, I don't get to say a lot of things since I'm not the star so I have to improvise.  
  
Before any of the presents could comment about his stupidity, a shape from their past crossed the room, earning wondering glares from everyone.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
:TBC:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. The Beginning of the End part I

We just figured we didn't do the disclaimer thing for so long that you might get confused and think we own them! Boy, that'll be bad. However, we Do own TIB, the proud production of our delusional imagination. We also realized that our Beta, Kerry Leprechaun, didn't get enough credit for the amazing work she's doing. Trust us, if it wasn't her- our writing was way outta control. THANX!  
  
**The Beginning of the End- part I  
**  
Previously: Hermione enters.  
  
Hermione: Hi Harry, hi Ron. (Waving)  
  
Harry (to Draco Malfoy): Slap me.  
  
Darco Malfoy (eyes glittering): Sure!  
  
Hermione (standing between them): Stop it already!  
  
Ron (too shocked even to want slap to Malfoy for slapping Harry for. .. that's enough) : But. . . .  
  
Hermione: I'm dead. Yeah, I know. So?  
  
Everyone is quiet.  
  
Hermione (to Voldemort): Didn't you tell them? (accusing glare)  
  
Voldi: I was busy!  
  
Hermione: With what? (looks around and then) oh. Congratulations.  
  
TIB: Thanks. . .I guess.  
  
Hermione: Well, tell them!  
  
Wormtail: Tell us what?  
  
Voldi (irritated): You know it already!  
  
Wormtail (thinks for a moment and then): Oh.  
  
Bellatrix: Look, I know this is very funny . . . in its own unique kind of way but. . . will someone PLEASE tell me what's going on???!!!!  
  
Voldemort: I guess I'm the one to say it.  
  
With a loud noise, smoke (too theatrical? Oh well. . .) appears and the door is opened to welcome a figure in purple cloak and large glasses. It was that man who holds the key for the mystery that kept hunting them all.  
  
TIB: Dumbledore.  
  
Dumby: Child. I'm delighted to see you.  
  
TIB: Yeah, right. What did you want?  
  
Dumby: To be at your wedding. I'm your father; I deserve to be present in the happiest day of my daughter's life.  
  
Voldi: And a great father you are, abandoning her!  
  
Dumby: I never. . . ok I did, but. . .I didn't know. . .!  
  
TIB: Come on, this is Voldemort we are talking about, do you really think that he would have married a Mudblood?  
  
Hermione: Hey!  
  
TIB: Sorry, kid.  
  
Voldi: What do you want, Dumbeldore?  
  
Dumbi: That you will return what you have stolen from me.  
  
Voldi: Really? What is it?  
  
Dumbi: My daughter!  
  
Voldi: I didn't steal it!  
  
TIB: It???!!!  
  
Voldi: Sorry honey, her.  
  
TIB: Don't you honey me, honey.  
  
Dumbi: Of course you stole her. You turned her against me!  
  
TIB: I was always against you! You did it by yourself by lying to me that you were good.  
  
Harry: He Is good!  
  
Dumby: I was always good to you, Ivy.  
  
TIB: Really, how exactly?  
  
Dumby: Protecting you. Keeping you alive.  
  
TIB: Yes, and leaving me alone to decay in the Muggles' world.  
  
Dumby: I only did it to protect you. I knew that if you had stayed, some people might try to hurt you to get to me. And I couldn't afford it. You are too important to me.  
  
TIB: Awww, I'm touched. But we both know that you will sacrifice everything to promote your cause. Including me.  
  
Dumby: Yes, I will. Sometimes you have to let go of one person to save humanity.  
  
Voldi: And just who decides who must to be sacrificed for the greater good? I don't remember that it was you who were given that duty.  
  
Dumby: Nobody GIVES me anything. I TAKE it.  
  
Snape: Like you took the Potters' lives.  
  
Harry: He. . . professor?  
  
Dumbledore: I'm so sorry, Harry. I had no other choice.  
  
Lupin: There's ALWAYS a choice!  
  
Dumbi: Not in this case. You see, Harry's parents betrayed me.  
  
Voldi: Stop yapping already. They didn't betray you. In fact, they betrayed ME. You just had fun killing them.  
  
Harry: My parents were never at YOUR side.  
  
Arthur Weasley: I'm sorry, Harry. There was a time when your parents were at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's side. They were supposed to be spies, really, but. . .people change.  
  
Voldi: No, they haven't changed. They saw the truth. After they realized what they had done while under the Order's service, they were petrified. They didn't think they really did those things. After a while, they demanded revenge. I was supposed to help them but. . . then Dumbledore got in the way. He knew they were going to kill him. So he simply killed them before they did. When I got there, it was already too late.  
  
Hagrid: But I was there when I got little Harry from their house. There was nobody else there!  
  
Snape: Dumbledore took care of hiding everything after. . . You know.  
  
Bellatrix: You seem to know a lot about all this, Severus, is there something you want to tell us?  
  
Snape: Want? Not really. But there's something I Have to tell you.  
  
(silence)  
  
Everyone: Well??  
  
Sanpe: As most of you already realized from earlier, there are lots of facts from our history that were plastered. The thing is. . . the lie is far deeper than just the death of Harry's parents. There was a reason for Dumbledore murdering them, and it's not a pretty one.  
  
Dumbi: (threateningly) What are you exactly saying, Severous?  
  
Snape: (plainly) The truth.  
  
Voldemort: You don't have to do it.  
  
Snape: Yes, I do. I promised Lily I would. It just took me a while to do it.  
  
Hermione: Oh hell, go ahead already!  
  
Sanpe: Well, there isn't an easy way to say it,. huh?  
Hermione wasn't killed by Voldemort.  
  
Hermione: Do I look dead?  
  
Harry: But we saw your body.  
  
Draco Malfoy: Shut up, both of you and let the man speak!  
  
Dumbi: I don't think it's necessary.  
  
TIB: Just try!  
  
Harry: Try what? (Then aware of everyone's stare) what?  
  
TIB: Didn't you realize already?  
  
Harry: Obviously not. Please tell me!  
  
Hermione: Haven't you listened to anything that was said? Dumbledore killed your parents!  
  
Snape: Dumbledore KILLED a lot of people, Hermione.  
  
Hermione is about to say something and then lowers her head in grief and says: Yes, I know.  
  
Harry: but it can't be! Only bad people kill others. It'll mean that. . . (gasp in shock)  
  
Hagrid (in horror)It means that Dumbledore's a murderer.  
  
At once, Dumbledore is taking out his wand, determined to shut Snape forever. Behind him, the Aurors are taking theirs out as well, there will be no more killing.  
  
The earth is shaking as the voices inside are growing more tormented, ready to claim their vengeance. He who had taken lives must return his to the maker.  
  
Ron: (in panic) What is going on?  
  
Sanpe: The dead are rising.  
  
Bellatrix: The dead??? They're dead.  
  
Dumby: I know what you are doing, Snape. I'm not afraid from bunch of ghosts.  
  
Then, he turns around to leave. For a moment, everyone is frozen but then the first person, Bellatrix, follows his lead. After her, more leave. Those who believed in something that was a lie all along.  
  
The earth stops shaking as the two enemies stare at each other, eyes fuming, knowing what tomorrow will bring.  
  
War. 


	8. The Beginning of the End Part 2

**The Beginning of the End- part II  
**

Voldi turns around, ready to leave.  
  
Harry: Not so fast! You still have a few things to explain. Like what you did to my PARENTS!  
  
Voldi:(coldly) I don't have to explain anything to you.  
  
Harry: (turns to TIB, yelling ) Don't you want to know how mom died?!  
  
TIB: I already know who did it! What more do I need to know??  
  
Nott: Everything. Why don't you ask your so-called lover who he really is?  
  
TIB: Honey? (to Tom)  
  
Voldi: I was assigned to be. . . the Lord Voldemort.  
  
Tonks: Assigned??? Aren't you the Lord Voldemort?  
  
Voldi: Part of me is.  
  
Tonks: And the other part?  
  
Voldi: Will never be.  
  
TIB: What do you mean by that?  
  
Voldi: As I said before, I was assigned by the Avada Order.  
  
Hermione: (jumping with excitement) I heard about this order! It was active mainly in Grindelwald's time. Its documented foundations were in the middle of the Goblin War, but there are speculations that its origin is much older. During the years, many new members of the Order joined. The full list of them is in the headquarter in Yorkshire and protected by the Unfound charms.  
  
Snape: I'm giving you 10 points for that. (Impressed)  
  
Hermione: Thank you, professor.  
  
Malfoy: So what exactly does this order do?  
  
Snape: Its purpose was to monitor great Magic powers and to make sure that they aren't being used in order to harm anyone. I know, I was one of them.  
  
Hermione: Then how this connects to Voldemort? It was way before his time.  
  
Voldi: The order was active until less than 20 years ago when most of the members were brutally murdered by Dumbledore. I joined the Avada Order when I first came to Hogwarts. Even then the Order feared from his growing powers and asked me to monitor him closely. What began as an ordinary mission ended to be my life.  
  
TIIB: How did you monitor him?  
  
Voldi: I joined the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Everyone is shocked, mouth hanging widely. . . you've got the picture.  
  
Harry: Then why did you leave Dumbledore's side and became, well, you?  
  
Voldi: When I was in my fifth year, I was accused of letting a wild animal run free in the castle. Nearly nobody believed me when I said I was innocent so I was expelled from school. It was only thanks to Hagrid, who agreed to take the blame on himself that I was allowed to return. Dumbledore was the one who made everyone believed that I was guilty and even when I was cleared form charge, he still refused to let me in his classroom. It was because of him that all the other teachers hated me as well.  
  
Ron: But that's unfair!  
  
Snape: Who said life is fair? And not all the teacher hated you in those times, Tom.  
  
Hermione: Is that why you hate the headmaster so much?  
  
Voldi: Partly. I also resent him because of our ideological differences.  
  
Ron: But I still don't get it- why he's acting as if he was good and you're the bad one?  
  
Voldi: Don't they teach you History? (Ron's mumbling: like anyone listens) he who offers more freedoms, has more followers. And being evil, as you all know, is having no rules that you've got to follow. As for why Dumbledore decided to be the good one- I have absolutely no idea.  
  
TIB: (angry) So let me get this straight- you lied to everyone about being you. You lied to Dumbeldore about what you believe in. You have followers that follow a way they don't even believe. You LIED to your WIFE. Are you proud of yourself???!  
  
Voldi: No.  
  
Draco: Oh boo ho. Just married and already fighting. Get over yourself! You've got a world to conquer!!  
  
Voldi: (to TIB) He's right, you know.  
  
TIB: (sighing) Yeah, I know  
  
They're kissing.  
  
Ron: Get a room!  
  
TIB: We would have if somebody hadn't interrupted us in the middle of our wedding!!!!!  
  
Harry: I'm sorry, sis.  
  
Voldi: No, TIB, don't listen to him. You better hang on to your anger. You're going to need it. We are going to war.  
  
Ron: Yeay, a war!  
  
Snape: No, you're not coming.  
  
Harry: But we want to come  
  
TIB: Well pity, you can't  
  
Harry: But I'm the Boy Who Lived!  
  
Snape: If you will go to this war, you'll be the Boy Who Will Die!  
  
Draco's laughing.  
  
Snape: That's not funny, young Malfoy. You're not coming, too.  
  
Harry (whining): Hermione, tell them we want to come.  
  
Hermione: They want to come?  
  
TIB: Well, they can't come.  
  
Snape: You're not coming, too, Ivy.  
  
TIB: Whhha....? Not Coming? And miss all the fun?  
  
Voldi: Think about our baby, Ivy. You don't want anything bad to happen to him, and to you.  
  
TIB: (stubbornly) I don't care! I won't sit here and watch you 'heroes' save the world while I'll stay home with the babies.  
  
Ron: We're not babies!  
  
Harry: You're pregnant?  
  
Snape: Yes, she's pregnant. TIB, you're still not coming. Come on, Voldemort. We have to go and do your thing.  
  
They go.  
  
TIB: No way I'm staying. I'm going too!  
  
She's going to.  
  
Harry: (to Ron& Hermione) Good. They're gone. Let's go.  
  
They are going too.  
  
Malfoy: Wait for me!  
  
And guess what- he's going too.**_Dawn_.**  
  
The last member of the alliance is coming to the Adamina Valley . Voldemort's standing on a huge rock while there are around him many people, standing in a circle. The stars disappear and there's nearly no light. Only whispers of an ancient spell that was unleashed into the space. Out of nowhere there's a circle of fire, floating in the middle of the now darkened sky. It is illuminating the faces of the astonished crowd. Coming closer to mystery fire, Voldi touches its heart, creating a pattern that all of them knew. The dark sign. One by one the stars are becoming lit again as they obey the unspoken order to be arranged at the wanted figure. Blazing feverishly, they stretch their light to the land that yet no light seen and called from the underworld for help.  
  
As the atmosphere grow heavier, the help was granted.  
  
Shadows are coming out of the trees ,creeping soundlessly toward the living.  
  
Lupin: (amazed) Padfoot?  
  
And indeed, Sirius was standing among the army of the corporeal ghosts. All of those who had lost any connection to the living long time ago stood there as well, waiting for the flag to be risen. Only one is going to win. They are going to make sure it is the right one.  
  
Heavily armed with swords and wands, the army of the underworld and of the world above stepped together toward the place they all called home in their past. Hogwarts is about to be destroyed._**Meanwhile, in Dumbi's side  
**_  
McGonagall: Albus, what are we going to do?  
  
Dumbi: Fight. Till we'll win.  
  
Bellatrix: (doubting) What makes you so sure we'll win?  
  
Dumbi: Because we have to. The victory will be ours.  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Dumbi: Let your minds and souls be prepared, because tonight, blood will be spilled galore. Only make sure one thing- Leave Voldemort to ME.  
  
Applause is heard from every corner of the old castle, deafening the listeners. Echoes from the far end of the lawns are ringing, circling the tower. The wards will protect the school but not the people inside it. No one is safe._**Outside the lawns.**_  
  
Heaven and hell shook as the moon fought the sun from coming out and present the world the new day. For even the angels feared from what the day will bring.  
  
Death.  
  
The Ancient Horn has called its voice as the two armies ran toward the inevitable. The war began.  
  
Near the Adamina Valley  
  
TIB is calling her animals to come and join the war when she feels a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She's turning around.  
  
TIB: (suspicious) Who are you?  
  
Lin: Hello, sister. 


	9. The Beginning of the End Part 3

_W__arning: Character's death!_

**The Begining Of The End **

**PART 3**

Lin: I'm your sister.

TIB: But how. . .

She doesn't finish her sentence because all of a sudden there's an earthquake. The earth opens up and swallows Lin.

TIB: I guess I'll never know now.

And she goes to the place the war is taking place.

_Hogwarts, meanwhile:_

A loud sound of swords pierces the air while wands are casting devious spells toward their enemies. Screams of pain and anger are filling the atmosphere but are soon being silenced as bodies hit the ground.

Bellatrix is among those who are hurting many but before she is ready to kill her next target, her eyes are widening in shock as they witness the form of her cousin. The one she killed.

Bellatrix: Sirius.

Sirius: We have an unfinished fight.

Bellatrix: Indeed we have. Are you ready to die this time?

Sirius: To die? Yes. But it is not me who will die today.

They are staring at each other and then their wands are taken out, ready to battle.

Around them there are more battles taking place. More of those who are fighting for the greater good, and for their own lives. Nobody wants to die, but they will if they have to. The mumbles of those destined to die are reaching far places and echoing a moment before they, too, fade. But the silence is quickly replaced with another sound, deafening the living. The animals are coming. One by one they gather and with a look of scorn, they wash the humans with their wrath.

The castle gate is guarded by Filch, who's ready to use his broomstick and knock out every intruder. He manages to ward off many, but not one little child.

Harry: What did I miss?

Fred & George: We need to enter the castle.

Ron: How?

Malfoy: Oh, pathetics, move along! (To Filch) Let us in or else. . .

Filch: Oh, no, just not the Dungbombs!

Harry: Charge!

And they go in.

Harry (too afraid and pathetic to fight): I . . .em. . .need to go to the bathroom!

And that's the way his fate was sealed.

Dawn is rising above those who fight and at the first ray of sunlight, two sworn enemies stare at each other, ready to kill.

Voldi: Hello, Dumbledore.

Dumbi: Voldemort.

Voldi: Don't say my full name like that.

Dumbi: If I had used your full name, I would have called you Tom Marvalo Riddle.

Voldi: Why, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, thank you.

Dumbi: Are you ready?

Voldi: Always.

Dumbi: Then what you are waiting for? For the grass to grow?

Voldi: (dramatically) Let the game begin.

Well, they fight and lose a lot of blood and some fingernails, and there are screams and . . .you know, wars. You can imagine. If not, then do it anyway.

Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom

Myrtle: (seductively) Harry, what are you doing here?

Harry: I. . .em . . .need, right. Bye.

Myrtle: Wait! Where are you going? You never come and visit me anymore!

Harry: Yeah, sorry. I was. . .busy. People to see, enemies to kill- busy!

Myrtle: Nobody comes visiting the ugly, miserable Myrtle anymore. They wouldn't care if I were dead. Only you came! And now you're going away!!!

Harry: Oh, Myrtle, don't cry (desperately). Tell me what I can do for you.

Myrtle: You can always stay.

Harry: But there's a war out there. I can't just walk away. Not when lives are at stake!

Myrtle: Lives. . .( a light bulb is shining on her head) why do you say LIVES? That's because I'm not alive, right? You came to mock me! Unless…

And she pushes Harry into the toilet, he drowns, dies and shares her bathroom as a ghost. As time passes, they fall in love and have tiny ghost children, each uglier than the other.

On Hogwart's lanes.(?)

Dumbi: (waving his wand) . . .so the Troll and the amgushit(?) left the leprechaun and destroyed the bar!

Voldi: (laughing) That's one of the best jokes I have ever heard. Tell me, who told it to you?

Dumbi: I eavesdropped to Sirius. You would be amazed at the kind of sense of humor youngsters have these days.

Voldi: Sirius. Really, how is he? (Simultaneously watching Sirius kicking Bellatrix and sending the _Crucio_ curse toward Dumbi) excellent.

Dumbi: Nice trick you've got there (blocking the curse), having all those dead people alive again. How did you do that?

Voldi: O that? A little something I invented years ago. Really, one of the best spells I've ever done. They refused to put it into the "All Spells And Dark Thingies" book, though.

Dumbi: Really? (Sending a little curse of his own) What did you do?

Voldi: (moves aside so the curse doesn't hit him) I invented the _Avada Kedavra_. (The killing curse is coming out of his wand) Oops.

Dumbi ducks and the curse hits Hagrid

Dumbi: (to Hagrid) Sorry! (To Voldi) How interesting. How did you- _hadtarago_ (casting it and a purple ray comes out of his wand, chasing Voldi)- do that?

Voldi: _antihadtarag_o (the ray vanishes) It was fairly easy. All I had to do was to convince the entire world that it was the killing curse.

Dumbi: (shocked) You mean… that's not the killing curse?

Voldi: Of course not, DUMBledore. Otherwise from where would all these people come from? (Mutters _Pikacho_ and a yellow ray emits from his wand, hitting Dumbledore)

Dumbi:(now looks small and yellow, meaning, a real life Pickachu) So what does it do? The killing curse, I mean.

Voldi: (dismissing the idea with his hand) Not much, simply sends them to a heaven-like place where they have fun and waste my pension.

Dumbi: So you say there's another killing curse?

Voldi: You didn't hear that from me!

Dumbi: Really? (Now very interested, stops shooting silly things from his wand) What's the other curse, then?

Voldi: Why would I tell you that?

Dumbi: Because right now I'm old, yellow, small and my aim isn't quite as it used to be?

Voldi: Sending my consolations, but no.

Dumbi: (still in Pickachu's voice, which isn't very intimidating) I demand that you at least turn me back!

Voldi: All right, Prof. (in irritated voice) _Tarantino's a king_

Dumbi returns to his rightful size and color.

Another voice: Hi honey

Voldi: Welcome back. .

Dumbi: You. . You called me honey?

Voldi: No! Look back.

Behind them there's someone standing. TIB.

Dumbi: Ivy! What are you doing here?

Ivy: Ending this. (Pointing her wand at her father and screaming) **BOYDEM!!!!!!**

Dumbledore is falling to the ground, panting harshly as he sees his life passing against his unbelieving eyes. He has a sever headache and seems to be blind for a minute as the world sways around him. Then, he opens his eyes.

Dumbi: Ivy?

Voldi: Ivy? What have you done? (It's not like he doesn't know but she just had to explain it to you, our dedicated, twisted readers)

TIB: I made him what he always presumed to be.

Voldi: Huh?

TIB: He's good now. Really good. Like he always pretended he was.

The clouds are going away, the war is over.

Hermione: (running) Professor! Harry's dead!

Voldi: At last! Thank you, God!

Hermione: Oh, and we discovered that the child in the prophecy, it was Neville.

Voldi: Oh no, oh no, help..........!!! I've wasted my whole life chasing the wrong person. No, No, No, I'm too tired. Not again!!!

_**THE END!**_

_**Next chapter is a bonus- fun facts!**_


	10. Final!

_We would like to thank anyone who reviewed us along the way- we couldn't have done it without you. Huge hug to Kerry Leprechaun who not only beta-ed our work but was a gigantic help. And last but not least- a big thank you toall the characters that agreed (either willingly or not...) to let us play with them as long as we wanted.They didn't knowwhat tey were getting into, the pooor things...  
And now- on the the last chapter!!!!_

_

* * *

Few months later, TIB already delivered. Dumbi is invited to a family dinner._

_At THEIR PLACE_

Voldi: Hello, Albus, please, come in.

Dumbi: Tom! How wonderful to see you.

Voldi: I saw your last article in You and Your Dog magazine. The idea of using preserved meat sandwiches in order to length human life spam- brilliant!

Dumbi: Oh, thank you. In fact, you were my inspiration. The joke you made last week about the pickled eggplant and the sandwiches made me think about the neutron-organisms inside meat and their contribution to the immunization center. . .

Voldi: I am happy that I was able to help.

Dumbi: . . . and to the cord system of the natural biosphere in the. . .did you say something?

Voldi: Never mind. (Kindly) To take your coat?

Dumbi: Oh, thank you.

(Voldi is taking Dumbi's coat)

Dumbi: Tell me, how's the children?

Voldi: Oh, they are great. Little Anne made her first Imperio spell today. Michael had a little problem and transformed Ivy's hair to bubbles. He's such a talented boy.

Dumbi: Such a young boy and already great in transfigurations. I can see he takes it after his grandfather.

Voldi: Yes. They are handful, though. Just yesterday old Marlla's walls were magically painted in sparkling orange. Its better that way, really, the old color was already peeled, but she wouldn't listen to logic. I had to obliviate her in the end just to have her dogs off my tail. The old bat.

Dumbi: yes, some people are simply not reasonable. . .

Tell me, how's my daughter doing?

Voldi: You can ask her yourself.

Ivy's coming in. going to kiss her father on the cheeks and Voldi on the lips.

Dumbi: How are you, Ivy?

Ivy: Terrific. How are you?

Dumbi: Everything is fine.

Ivy: How is Hogworts?

Dumbi: (dreamy expression) things are great. Just the other day Fudge came to visit and sponsored SPEW. Now Fawks wants me to establish SPPW but I bribed Hedwig to convince him it isn't catchy.

Ivy: Hedwig?

Dumbi: Yes. I'm afraid that Fawks has reached his. . . errr. . . courtship age.

Voldi: (mildly amused) Hedwig and Fawks?

Dumbi: (sighing) yes. . .I had to use some old connections of mine from the times when me and Aberporth enjoyed sheepherding.

Ivy: well, you know that oppositions attract to each other. . .

Voldi: Is that one of the reasons why we are so in love, dear?

Ivy: Of course not, darling. This is because two young authoress that don't know anything about their lives decided that for us.

Us: Oh, dear, they are on to us. RUN!!!!!

And the wicked authoress ran as if their lives were depended on that (and they were) and left Ivy, Voldi and Dumbi to themselves. . .for now.

**And here are the Ten Commandments of the story, also known as:**

**Fun facts**

1. The origin of the name TIB was really (due to too little sleep and sanity) That Important Because. The current named practically wrote itself after seeing Batman.

2. The first idea for the name for TIB's sister (Lin) was hyacinth. The reason is still unknown to the writers.

3. The scene with the love potion (Voldi's love to Wormtail) was used many times as a cure from depression among ourselves. Unfortunately, it lost its charm after the first 10,000 times (to teach you how generally "cheerful" we are).

4. The writers (yeah, us) didn't have a clue how to continue anything right from the first chapter. You should thank long hours of wackiness for writing it.

5. By numerous calculations, Voldi's 70 years old. TIB's 27. If this isn't a core for a soap opera, we don't know what is.

6. There was a high possibility of writing a love- scene between Cruickshanks and Warmtail. It was denied due to self respect.

7. While writing the Malfoy's scene (Cabbage Banana wine), your definite slaves (ha!) have become lab rats and tried the combination in question. The only response was : "someone should put it out from the law!!". The rest is still blurred.

8. Our favorite line is: "10,000 points and a death wish coming to you at an exclusive gift pack. If you'll call now you can also win a nice snakes coffin in the very low price of … OK, I lost it."

9. The first review ever was from. . us. We wanted reviews desperately. We still occasionally wonder how pathetic we could be (not that this fact changed.. . in the good way, of course,). It still exists in the first chapter's reviews in JOD. We never managed to delete it. . .

10. The idea for this page was in a process of studying for important test. Earth should thank itself for providing us those.. . although for its own sanity (and ours) we would have gave up on it.

Although we failed to mention it, the REAL killing curse is Ravada Kadab. Both Dumbi and Voldi came to the Potters in the same night, each saying the Avada Kadabra curse, but since they both shouted it in the exact same time, the first letters got confused and therefore, Harry's parents are still dead.

We simply couldn't make Harry happy. It will ruin our reputation.

* * *

_Liked it? What about a last review, then?_


End file.
